galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is a '''timeline '''following the Transbaal Calendar. Pre-History * The known universe is destroyed, made anew, and destroyed again for a number of eons. * The currently existing universe comes into form. Early History * The Val-Fasq gain access to ABSOLUTE. * The Val-Fasq fail in their plan to conquer the Administrant race and are exiled to EDEN. * The 1st Chrono Quake Bomb is created as a means to get back to the ABSOLUTE inhabitants. * Centuries later, the EDEN Civilization prospers. Circa 200 before the Transbaal Calendar * The EDEN Civilization and the Val-Fasq are involved in the First Great Val-Fasq War. * The Val-Fasq fearing their defeat, decide to activate the second Chrono Quake Bomb. * The White Moon and Black Moon's are complete and are sent adrift in space with their administrators Shatoyarn and Noa selected. * The Chrono Quake occurs, disabling all interstellar travel and communications, thus causing the Galaxy Network to collapse. This ushers in a period known as the Dark Ages. * Transbaal descends into a warring chaos. 1st century In TCY 1, the White Moon enters orbit over Transbaal and Shatoyarn descends, bringing the gift of Lost Technology. This marks the end of the Dark Ages, and the beginning of the Gift Age. The ability to engage in interstellar travel and communications is regained. 2nd Century In TCY 100, the Transbaal Empire is formed and the Transbaal Calendar system is devised. 3rd Century Using Lost Technology, the Transbaal Empire expands its reach in the universe. 4th Century In TCY 300, the Transbaal Empire stabilizes and inducts its 128th planet. 5th Century TCY 402 King Gerard of the Transbaal Empire places the White Moon directly under the control of the Transbaal Empire. TCY 407 * Imperial Prince Eonia Transbaal is exiled from the empire due to his dangerous ideals for expanism and conquest at age 21. * During the peace, Eonia discovers the Black Moon and plans his return. TCY 412 * Eonia orchestrates a coup d'état against the Transbaal Empire. * Emperor Gerald and the royal family are killed in an orbital bombardment. * Eonia usurps the throne as the 14th Emperor and names his new order the Legitimate Transbaal Empire * Tact Mayers and Lester Coolduras take command of the Elsior and the Moon Angel Wing from Luft Weizen with a mission to escort Shiva to the rebel base. * The existence of the Black Moon is discovered when it launches a devastating attack in the Rhome System. * Shatoyan is revealed to be Shiva's mother. * Eonia is defeated and killed when the Chrono Break Cannon is used by Tact to obliterate Eonia's flagship. * The Black Moon is destroyed by the Chrono Break Cannon. * Shiva Transbaal succeeds the throne as the 15th Empress. 6 Months After TCY 412 * Two new Emblem Frames are discovered, the Sharp Shooter, and the GA-007. * News of raider fleets in the outskirts become widespread. * Chitose Karasuma is selected to join the Moon Angel Wing. * Rezon Mayzon is assisted by Nefuria to temporarily reconstruct the Black Moon. * Nefuria reveals herself as Val-Fasq and invades the Transbaal Empire with the O-Gaub. * Tact and his chosen Angel use GA-007 to destroy the O-Gaub with Nefuria inside. TCY 413 * The Val-Fasq start the invasion of the Transbaal Empire, which begins the Second Great Val-Fasq War. * Tact rescues two siblings being pursued by the Val-Fasq, and discover that the EDEN civilization still exists but is under Val-Fasq control. * The Transbaal Empire begins the advance toward the liberation of the people of EDEN. * Val-Fasq Invasion Fleet Admiral Rowil is defeated. * GA-007, while still equipped with the Chrono Break Cannon, is stolen by the Val-Fasq. * Wein reveals himself to be Val-Fasq with his "sister" Lushati a slave to his scheme. * After the first failed attempt to recover the Unit 07, Tact is given one chance to redeem himself if he can liberate EDEN from the Val-Fasq. * Juno, the homeworld of the EDEN Civilization, is liberated. * GA-007 is recovered after taking heavy damage, and is beyond repair. * Gern, leader of the Val-Fasq, recognizing their imminent defeat, activates a new Chrono Quake Bomb. * Tact and a member of the Moon Angel Troupe use an Emblem Frame to nullify the effects of the bomb, and simultaneously get transported to Another Space. * Noa and Lushati, upon discovering a clue on how to rescue Tact and the Angel, stumble upon information about ABSOLUTE. * Tact and the Angel are rescued from Another Space. * A Chrono Gate is discovered near Juno. TCY 414 * Research about ABSOLUTE goes into full swing. * The project to construct a brand new battleship, the Luxiole begins. * It is discovered that the strong powers of luck that Milfeulle Sakuraba possesses are a necessary element to enable shifting between universes using the Chrono Gate. * Milfeulle becomes the first Gate Keeper. * The experiment to open the Chrono Gate succeeds. * Exploration of other universes enters full swing, and due to the need for Milfeulle to stay in ABSOLUTE to be able to operate multiple gates, she leaves the Moon Angel Troupe. * Over 50 universes are explored but none are found with surviving civilizations. * The 56th universe, NEUE is discovered; it is the first universe discovered with any signs of civilization. TCY 415 * The project to aid the revitalization of NEUE begins. * Diplomatic relations are established with the capital planet of Seldar. * The Elsior and Moon Angel Troupe begin surveying NEUE. * During a survey, what is believed to be an Emblem Frame is discovered, and it is named "Cross Caliber". * Subsequently, the Emblem Frame "Eagle Gazer" is discovered on Seldar. * Mint Blancmanche retires from the military and becomes head of the new NEUE branch of the Blancmanche Conglomerate. * The Elsior visits Pico, and discovers the Emblem Frame "First Aider". * Subsequently, a sentient life-form composed of nanomachines is found on Pico's moon, Femto, and is given the name "Nano-Nano" by Vanilla. * Vanilla H stays behind on Pico to do nanotechnology research as well as work towards the spread of nanotechnology through NEUE. * The Moon Angel Troupe is formally disbanded. TCY 416 * The Luxiole enters service, with Tact Mayers as her captain. * Diplomatic relations are established with the planet Magiic, which holds influence only second to the Seldar. * The Emblem Frame "Spell Caster" is secured from planet Magiic. * The project for the creation of a new Angel Troupe based off of the Luxiole begins. * Apricot Sakuraba is assigned to the Luxiole. * Forte Stollen and Chitose Karasuma become military advisers to the Seldar military. * Lily C. Sherbet is dismissed from the Seldar Royal Guard and assigned to the Luxiole. * Ranpha Franboise becomes EDEN's ambassador to NEUE and is stationed on Magiic. * Nano-Nano Pudding is assigned to the Luxiole. * The Rune Angel Troupe is officially formed. * Kahlua Marjoram joins the Rune Angel Troupe. * The Luxiole discovers the Brave Heart. TCY 417 * Milfeulle Sakuraba, still garrisoned in ABSOLUTE, selects Kazuya Shiranami to be the next Rune Angel Troupe member. * Kazuya Shiranami joins the Rune Angel Troupe. * Forte Stollen helps orchestrate a coup d'état against the Seldar. * Brave Heart is stolen by treasure hunter Anise Azeat. * It is discovered that Anise is in possession of the Emblem Frame "Relic Raider". * Anise Azeat joins the Rune Angel Troupe. * Seldar is liberated from the coup d'état forces, Verel is revealed to be its leader.. * The Luxiole liberates the Central Globe. * The existence of the Shadow Moon is discovered and it is subsequently destroyed using the Dual Chrono Break Cannon. * The coup d'état forces are defeated by the combined forces of the Elsior, Luxiole, Moon Angel Troupe, and Rune Angel Troupe. 6 Months after TCY 417 * Tact is busy with work and Coco is made Provisional Commander to the Luxiole in his absence * Tapio Ca, a Val-Fasq joins the Luxiole's crew as the new Chief Operator * Tact Is officially reassigned as the chief of the newly found United Parallel Worlds with Lester as his assistant and Almo as the latter's aide. * The discovery of other inhabited worlds allow NEUE to become independent of help and connections are formally discontinued. * Chitose Karasuma leads an expedition force to find more civilizations. * The Luxiole's crew is now under the jurisdiction of the UPW and are assigned to patrol NEUE. * Coco Nutmilk is promoted 3 ranks to Colonel. * The Rune Angel Wing gains a new member with Roselle Mateus, pilot of the Holy Blood. * The Luxiole enters combat against the Arms Alliance led by the Izayoi Family and represented by the Three Marquis. * Princess Natsume Izayoi enters the fight but is quickly defeated and brought onboard the Luxiole. * Calvados Cudgel's fleet is defeated at Azeat. * Benedictine Pike's fleet is defeated at Pico. * Genievres Hatchet's fleet is defeated at Magic. * Natsume unofficially joins the Rune Angel Wing and fights against the Three Marquis. * The allied Three Marquis's combined fleets are defeated at Seldar but before they are properly judged, they are pulled in by the Infinite Corridor. * The White Moon is brought to NEUE by a Infinite Corridor. * Noa joins the Luxiole's crew to enter Infinite Corridor. * Parfait, an envoy of the group known as Will welcomes the Luxiole's crew and pits them against his test. * The Luxiole is able to fend off the remnants of the Three Marquis's crew and engage Parfait's ship, the Astral Parfait. * The Dual Chrono Break cannon is unable to completely destroy the Astral Parfait and Parfait sends out a wave to disrupt the Rune Angel Wing's Emblem Frames with a H.A.L.O system. * Unable to fire another good shot from the Dual Chrono Break Cannon and with the Braveheart's weak offensive capabilities, Roselle dives into the Astral Parfait and overloads the Chrono String Engine. Roselle takes down their greatest enemy yet at the cost of his life. 3 Months After The Encounter With Parfait * The UPW celebrates the 5 year anniversary since EDEN's liberation from the Val-Fasq on Juno. * Natsume is made an official member of the Angel Wing. * The Will begin their invasion starting from the Val-Fasq homeworld of Val-Rundal and the Luxiole moves to defend it. * The Elsior arrives to assist and the Will fleet is repelled. * A blackhole forms near Val-Rundal and the Elsior with its Emblem Frames are sacrificed to stop its formation. * The Luxiole with the Elsior's crew return to Transbaal where Rico learns to control her immense strength. * Noa unveils the restored Black Moon and the Transbaal Empire ready themselves to defend their universe against the Will. * The Luxiole returns to defend NEUE while the Elsior's crew remain in the Central Globe. * The Luxiole drives off the Will fleet from Pico where the nanomachine organisms are abducted from the Femto facility. * A nanomachine infant and an ancient console confirms the DNA similarity between Nano and Vanilla, suggesting a previous encounter between NEUE and EDEN before the Chrono Quake. * The Relic Raider finally gives in after months of skipped maintenance and Anise reluctantly reveals the engineer who tinkered the custom engines. * Anise makes up with her former caretaker Kelvin and reveals her family's close friendship with Seldar royalty. * The Rune Angel Wing secure a relic blade on Seldar and has Lily's teacher, Aila, to safeguard it. It is revealed that Aila is Lily's mother and that she is a half-blood. * The team visit Magiic to investigate Dr. Portoran and eventually witness the full union of Kahlua and Tequila and learning of their past. * The Luxiole responds to the Infinite Corridor signatures near Arms Alliance space and find its citizens encased in mysterious ice. Further investigation has the team meeting Natsume's sister Yuzu. * The team discover the legendary planet of Sprite and obtain the help of fairies to restore the Arms Alliance. * Sorbet personally arrives to stop the Angel Wing and is soundly defeated under Coco and Tapio's command. * The Angel Wing receive a vacation where by the end, Kazuya's chosen Angel isolates herself in her room * The Will leader Herea, possessing the body of Roselle, kidnaps the Angel. * Battle ensues where the Seldar Fleet arrive to repel the invasion and the Luxiole receives an emergency transmission from Tact recalling them to ABSOLUTE. * The Luxiole returns to find the Central Globe dismantled and the Will leaders intend to incur a Big Crunch. * Kazuya's presence is demanded in the Master Core room and Kazuya complies. * Kazuya is seemingly "killed" with his chosen Angel watching but the pendant Kazuya was wearing falls to reveal the holograph of Bianca. * Roselle's memories are restored and assists in escaping the Central Globe with Kazuya's chosen Angel. * The Will leaders prepare for the Big Crunch and Noa assigns Roselle as the temporary leader of the Angel Wing with Kazuya's status. * As the battle wages outside, the Will leaders prepare for the undoing of creation before a beam of light penetrates the lair. * The multiple Gate Keepers appear before them and Milfeulle announces their intent to stop them. Kazuya reawakens and stirs his teammates to action where the enter the primed Central Globe and short circuits its power. * The Angel Wing reunite with Kazuya and engage the Will's flagship with the battle ending in their victory. Category:Timeline